Being a Best Friend and Get Replaced
by KawaiiChibiTomoyo
Summary: Another E+T... Terada-sensei changes the seats of Tomoyo's class... Eriol and Tomoyo gets separated... Eriol becomes close w/ another girl... Tomoyo is depressed... read on... =) [next ch up]
1. Replaced?

Being a Best Friend and Get Replaced  
  
Author's Note: [Another E+T] An idea came into my mind... I don't really understand my best friend right now... We certainly did NOT have a fight but we're not speaking with each other... Well... it's been a month since I talked to him... I also see him with a certain girl [who seems to be very close to him] very often... I just needed to think about it and I suddenly got the urge to write... I haven't been in good terms with my friends so... I don't have anyone to confide to... The only one who seems to comfort me is FIREBLAZE so thank you so much for being there for me... E-mail me at: very_kulit@edsamail.com.ph or docematrix12@yahoo.com if you want to comment about this fic... Flames are accepted and if you want to give any ideas, feel free to do so... Gomen Mihara Chiharu coz I lied. Hope you won't get mad. I haven't told anyone from our barkada especially... [you know]... because I will just be discouraged... We both know that she loves to discourage me... If you don't know what I'm talking about ask me...  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS. [I'm not in a good mood to make this!]  
  
Being a Best Friend and Get Replaced  
by: KawaiiChibiTomoyo  
  
~~T*O*M*O*Y*O~~  
  
It was when classes resumed after Christmas. We had just got our friendship back before Christmas vacation... I didn't get the chance to talk to you on the 24th of December. You didn't tell me that you were going to celebrate Christmas in England. I looked like a complete fool waiting for someone to answer your phone. You called me twice. You called me on New Year. I was very surprised. You warmly greeted me a Happy New Year. I was very happy to hear from you. I was beginning to worry why no one answered your phone. I asked about the phone call and you told me that you went to England. We talked until the clock stroked twelve signaling that it was really a start of a whole new year. I thought we would really get closer but... I was wrong.  
  
Terada-sensei had changed our seats... I was transferred at the front. Another girl sat on my former chair. You smiled at her and asked how she was. She smiled back, pulled a strand of her hair away from her pretty face and said that she was fine. She asked how you were and your smile grew wider. You answered that your day was better because she was there. It seems as if I was immediately replaced the moment I left. We talked to each other very often but it began to cease into hi's and bye's. Soon, we never talked... as if we never knew each other. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. I'm giving up. I know I lost you the moment Terada-sensei changed my seat. You promised me that you would never replace me for anybody. I trusted every word you said because you were my best friend... I never thought that it would be broken. You promised that day...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan? What happened? It's been weeks since we have talked to each other. You have given me almost three letters?" Eriol asked, terribly confused. His face contorted.  
  
"I don't know Eriol-kun. I don't understand. It's just that things have been happening and I'm very pressured." I answered quietly.  
  
We talked for a while about what has happened between us. Then you asked, "I noticed, Tomoyo-chan... You and Sakura-chan have not been that close anymore. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Uhm... Not really... It's just that... Naoko-chan asked me said that she noticed that almost everyone has replaced me for another person as their best friend or close friend. Sakura-chan was my best friend but Syaoran came and I was replaced. Other girls have replaced me as Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Meiling-chan, and Chiharu-chan's close friend. I'm losing everyone." I babbled, quietly.  
  
"I noticed." he answered sincerely.  
  
"Yeah... I know... I'm very easy to replace." I murmured.  
  
"No! You're not easy to replace! Why? Have I replaced you before?" he demanded gently.  
  
"No." I asked uncertainly.  
  
"See. I can never replace you for anybody to become my best friend. You are my one and only best friend," he declared. We talked quietly for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, then. It has been a long day. Why don't we go home?" he gently prodded.  
  
"Yes. I'm very tired. I need to get some rest."  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
We went home that fateful day and I thought that we were going to become best of friends. I look at you whenever I get the chance. I want to know what is going on in your head. What you see behind those thin glasses. I don't know what's in your head. Maybe I never knew because I never got close to you. I think I know Syaoran more than I do with you. I would wish at night that you will wake up and notice that I'm confused and hurt. That I need someone to comfort me. Someone who will listen to me. I'm frustrated with the way things are happening with our group of friends. I know that you are not the sensitive type. I often hang out with Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Yamazaki-kun now that I don't have excuses when we were still close. I was very depressed but neither Yamazaki-kun nor Syaoran-kun noticed. They never saw that I wanted them to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be all right. I was hurt but nobody noticed. All I hope is that you'll notice me. See that I'm hurt and pained and not someone who is very strong. I'm going to pray tonight that you'll talk to me tomorrow. Hope that when we cross each other's path you will smile and greet me with your warm and gentle voice. Hope that you'll realize that I'm in pain... but if not, I hope that Syaoran-kun or Yamazaki-kun or just one of the girls would get through the thick walls I've made around me... Someone who'll get through... but I know that there's only one person who can do such... and we both know that it's you... Eriol Hiiragizawa...  
  
  
~to be continued~  
  
Author's Note: Hmm... I know... It was very depressing and very boring... I'm going to make the second part as soon as I know what really IS happening in my best friend's head... =) Hope you'll make it... Feel FREE to e-mail me at the following: very_kulit@edsamail.com.ph or docematrix12@yahoo.com... I'm really sorry for the lame title but nothing came to my mind so I just placed this... =)  
  
Next Chapter: Eriol's thoughts... 


	2. Explanations

Being a Best Friend and Get Replaced  
  
Author's Note: *SIGH* My best friend was PURPOSELY avoiding me... He felt very uncomfortable with a friend I got close with. He told me that he couldn't go near me cause this particular person was always with me. I am very disappointed at the way this particular person and my friendship have been going. My best friend told me that he knew from the start that there would be a span of time where the particular person and me will be close. He told me that he was expecting this! That the particular person and me would fight and eventually lose the friendship we have. A friendship was burned because of what the particular person did. He was very hurt to know that he will never be forgiven that was why he was a bit disappointed with me. He knew everything... Right from the start. And... He was right! Thank you everyone those who reviewed... Especially Legolas and the others... Sorry guys... I didn't get your names... GOMEN! Thanks for the e-mail Fireblaze... Thank you so much Kero-chan [Sherry], Mihara Chiharu [Regine] and Suppi-chan [Mark] for being there for me!  
  
Disclaimers: I hate this! I do NOT own CCS!  
  
Being a Best Friend and Get Replaced  
  
  
Explanations  
  
~~E*R*I*O*L~~  
  
You quietly sat down on the chair in the music room. We were silent for a while. I slowly made my way beside you and sat down. I moved closer and we talked quietly. I gently tucked a strand of dark hair behind your ear.  
  
"What happened? Why are we so far from each other?" Tomoyo asked. Her face filled with confusion.  
  
"Didn't Sakura tell you? You know... about HER?" I answered.  
  
"Oh... I am really irritated with her. She seems to down me with everything I do. She tells me things that discourage me. She keeps telling me things and I am totally depressed." Tomoyo explained, her face filled with pain. I quietly listen to what you are saying. I answer with monosyllables and nods.  
  
"She's always liked that. Right from the start I haven't felt comfortable with her. When you started to hang out with her I felt as if you have forgotten all about me. You started to change. Whenever I get close to you she starts talking and she makes me feel stupid." I explained after you finished.  
  
"I know that she helped us reconcile but now... it seems that she's the main reason why we are so far from each other." I continued.  
  
"I know what you mean. She helped us when we had a fight last year but now..." Tomoyo said.   
  
"I want to talk about Marie..." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"What is it that you want to talk about her?" I curiously inquired.  
  
"Well... We both know that I easily get jealous and that I'm the queen of jealousy... It's just that, you always hang out with Marie. You always joked with her and talk to her. I always notice this and often get jealous." Tomoyo said indicatively.  
  
"You have nothing to be jealous about. She's just a good friend. I'm not going to replace her for you. I really love to tease her because she takes it very lightly. That's all." I answered defensively.  
  
Tomoyo nodded with understanding. She gently took my hand and quietly said, "I have a letter for you. I left it at home. I wrote there that I'm letting you go, that you don't have to be my best friend and that you can have your freedom to find someone else." She stated.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Do you still want me to be your best friend or do want to end it already?" Tomoyo asked straightforwardly.  
  
I was filled with shock, then pain. I am very honored to have you as my best friend. Why would I want to end our friendship? I stare up into your amethyst eyes. I see pain, confusion and sorrow. Tomoyo looked away. Moving her eyes away from mine. I slowly and tenderly placed a finger under your chin and moved your face so that your eyes were on mine again.  
  
"You know the answer to that question, Tomoyo-chan. You know that I will never give you up as my best friend." I softly declared.  
  
"Are sure Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked again, hesitantly.  
  
"Yes. I want to be your best friend forever." I answered sincerely. Boring my eyes in Tomoyo's amethyst ones.  
  
A small smile forms on her face. It was like a bulb suddenly lighting up. Tomoyo reached up and hugged me tightly. We stayed this way for a long time. "I want to be your best friend forever too." she quietly replied.  
  
"I'll never leave you Tomoyo-chan. Never forget that." I whispered. I held on to you tightly. It has been a long time since I've ever been this close to her. I missed her so much. I hesitantly pulled away. Tomoyo hastily wiped a few tears.  
  
"Why are you crying Tomoyo-chan? Did I do or say something wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly. I softly wipe your tears away. It hurt so much to see her smile.  
  
"I really thought that I was going to lose you. I thought that you will leave me." Tomoyo stammered.  
  
A few tears escaped and landed on my hand. I took you in my arms again and hugged you securely. Wanting to stop the pain I know you were in. "Never. I'll never leave you, Tomoyo-chan!" I whispered fiercely.  
  
"I know." Tomoyo answered.  
  
I held Tomoyo until her tears stopped. I asked you if she wanted to go home and she said that that will be a wonderful idea. I walked her home. I stole a few glances as we walked side by side. Wanting to know if she was really fine. She must have noticed that I was looking at her because she suddenly said that she was okay. I was very happy to know that we're best friends again. We arrived at Tomoyo's mansion. I gave her a light hug and said a quiet good night. I waited until she was securely inside her house.   
  
I slowly walked home. Feeling very light. I remember what you said a while ago... "I want to be your best friend forever too." Forever. I promise that it'll be forever... I promise to myself and especially to you, my best friend, whom I'll never replace...  
  
~~to be continued?~~  
  
  
Author's Note: I know... it was kinda lame... It's just that I'm very sleepy. I'm in need for more sleep. I hope you can bear with me. Thank you so much for all those who reviewed. Mihara Chiharu... some parts did happen but some did not when WE talked... you know who I'm talking about. Minna-san... you can e-mail me at the following: very_kulit@edsamail.com.ph or docematrix12@yahoo.com or alantis_d_cutie@hotmail.com... Feel free to do so... I accept flames, comments, suggestions and ideas... Wanna know what Tomoyo felt? I need to have at least 20 reviews or 15 reviews the least until I make the next chapter... Maybe you can persuade others to review my fic... hehehe... 


End file.
